Zombie Fairies
by GingerNinjaK
Summary: The world is not what it use to be, everyone for them self. I group of people called Fairy Tail, help each other. To get over this mess and live though it. Will everyone live or will the all die?


**hey guys I go new fanfiction I hope guys love it ^_^**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

My eyes open, I could feel the cold under me, I look up to see the darkness in the room and the cold. I slowly got up from the cold ground look around the room, I slowly get up and walk over to bag and pick and put it on my back. I walk over to door and open the door, the bright sun light hit my eyes. I look down for a bit and look up and around to see that I was clear. "Good, there isn't any of tho things around. " I said to my self. I was looking around the place to find food, I was walking in shop. I was walking around the shop in till something grab my should, without think a turn around at the same time I pulled out my gun and shot round into a Zombie head. The zombie fell to the ground, I look around to see if there was more around. I keep looking around the place to find food and rounds for my gun. I finally found more and I left the shop and ahead out, to find a place to stay the night so in morning I would finally leave this town and go to the next.

About 2 hours later, I finally found some house to stay in, but all of house door have been knock down. After walk down the road I finally found house which still had it door, I was about to walk into the front yard in till I saw two zombie eating someone I look away. "PLEASE HELP ME!" I look back to see, it was just a little boy and was still alive. It was a bit late to save him, I wasn't watching where I was going and I trip over some rocks and made lot of noise. I look over to where the zombies where but they all ready got and start making there way over to me, I try to get up but couldn't, I hurt my ankle when I fell over. The zombies where getting closer and closer, I look around and found metal thing. I hit one of the zombies in the head, but I didn't get enough time to hit the other one head. All I did get to do was to put the metal bar in it mouth, so it didn't bite me. I close my eyes and thought to my self, can't keep this up any longer. And than I hear a gun shot, I open my eyes to see a guy with black. He turn to me and ask "Are you ok?" I nodded my head, he help me and carry me as well. He told me I could stay with in till my ankle gets better, he seems to be a nice guy I probably stay with him, I thought to my self. About 30 minutes of walking we finally stop at house, he told me he was living here for the time be.

Night time, he told me I could sleep upstairs in double bed and said he going sleep downstairs. I fell asleep, around about 9 pm at night I was fast sleep. I woke up in the middle night to see that my hands were tie to the bed and I couldn't move, I look around to see the guy who save me early. Had a creepy face, "Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled at him. He came up to me closer and closer, "Ha, I haven't see a young good looking in a long time and I haven't done it with someone in while. And than I saw you and I was like, why not." While he was saying that, he was got a knife out and was cutting my clothes off, I was just in my underwear. I couldn't help my self, I started to cry when I was crying he lick my tear away. He had a smirk on his face, and than move his face to my face and than he kiss me. I try to move my head, but he grab my head with his hand and force my head to stay still. With all my might I head butt him, he fell back. "Why you little bitch!" This time he got on to the bed and on top of me, he grab my head again and kiss me again I couldn't do anything I was too tried to do anything. I couldn't stop crying, so I try yelling out "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Hahaha, no one going to help, there no one around to help you." He smirk. After he finish saying that, he went to take my underwear off... Bam! A young guy with dark blue hair, hit the guy on top of me and pull him off. He look over to me and blush a bit, and took off his shirt. I thought to my self, I thought he was going to do same thing as the other guy did, but he just throw his shirt on top of me and untie me. "Put the shirt on, your other clothes have rip up." He look away, I put the shirt he gave me. "T-thank you..." He look at me and smile.

"No no it ok, when a young cute girl is in trouble I got to save her." He said me while smiling. "Oh, my name is Gray by the way. What's your name?" Tears were still coming down my face, he look over to me and said "Umm you don't have to if you don't want to." I look over to him and I stop crying and said

"M-my n-na-name is L-L-Lu-Luc... It Lucy." I said shyly, I look back at him he have smile on his face. "What a beautiful name. Would you like to come with me? I have some friends waiting for me, they are all nice people they won't hurt." I nodded my head, he had cute smile what made me blush crazy, I try to hind my face. We left the house I stay really close to him, I was nearly was holding his hand I was to scary to leave him. "We nearly here just about 5more minutes." We keep walking along in till we got jump by 5 guys, I hug Gray because I was scare. I rub my face into his chest, I feel this arm around me. "What do you want?" Gray ask.

"We want all the stuff you got." Gray took off my bad and his and throw it on the ground near one of them, I slowly move my head and face to one of them.

"Oh and the girl too." I move my head back to Gray's chest again, put his arm around me.

"Hell no!" Gray yelled, and than there was 5 gun shots.

"What took you so long?" Said Gray.

"Ha, we came did why? Pretty boy."

"God, you and your nicknames, Pinky."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"You two stop fight lets get back inside!"

"Ah, it nice to see you too Erza." Laugh Gray.

"Oi, Gray who the girl?"

"Oh she Lucy, I save her." I hear foot steps come closer to me, I turn my head to see. A guy with pink hair.

"Hey, my name is Natsu, it nice to meet you." I turn my head back Gray's chest.

"Natsu, your scary her." I turn my head again, and saw a women with long red hair.

"Hey, my name is Erza, it nice to meet you Lucy." She smiled, and she put out her hand and grab it. Me and Ezra were in front of Gray and Natsu, Natsu and Gray were talking about something, I could just hear them.

"Ha, I can't believe you got hot girl like her."

"Ha, I get all the girls, well all the hot ones."

"Sure sure,pretty boy. Well if you don't mine, can I go for her? Since you all ready have a girlfriend."

"Ha sure, but you better not use her, like last time."

"Haha, I won't." I blush and look down, we been walking for at lest 10 minutes, in till we got to old looking church and it had Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, that's what we call our self, we just like a family and now you part of the family. So welcome to the Family Lucy." Erza smiled.

* * *

**so... Did you guys like leave a comment **

**ps sorry for the grammar I still looking for someone to edit it so if you want to just leave comment or inbox me **


End file.
